All I Want for Christmas
by Asher Elric
Summary: Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs play a Christmas prank on the Hogwarts student body. ficlet 1 in the Marauder Tale's Arc


A/N – Merry Christmas! This is a present to all of my adorable reader's for **Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's**of which I will refer too as SoS, I think that is the best way since we refer to the Hp books by the last few words, you know CoS as in **Chamber of Secret's**….okay, my title has nothing to do with that!

Sorry, rambling! Thank ye kindly!

Disclaimer – I do not own a single thing!

Summary – Hogwarts most notorious Prankster's strike again, see what do to liven up the spirits of Hogwarts….

_**Ficlet #1 of the Marauders Tales Arc**_

_**All I want For Christmas **_

_**A One shot look at the Lives of the Marauders at Hogwarts School of **_

_**Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

****

"Hey Look! It's snowing!" James said, he pointed out of the dormitory window as the rest of his friends looked to see the white flecks falling lightly from the sky. It had turned cold since the first of that week and everyone was expecting the white fluff any time. Now that it really did snow, no one really wanted to attend classes.

"We're be late for Transfiguration if we don't go, we have no time to dawdle," Remus said with a sigh, he wanted to go out into the snow just like everyone else, but he had to be the sensible one of the group. There was no telling what sort of trouble James, Sirius and Peter would get into if they didn't have someone with a level head on their shoulders in order that they don't do anything stupid!

"Can't we just skive off today?" Sirius moaned.

"Don't get shirty, Sirius, you know that you'll get detention and then you won't be able to go out at all," Remus replied, he pulled on his school robe and then went to Peter to help him with his tie, Peter was impossible at some of the simplest things, but he had no Dad around to teach him such things and so Remus sort of filled in.

"We have things to get done today anyway, besides, it'll be there later," James said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, let's get it done before we get zonked out with homework from those old crows!" Sirius said, he had his school uniform in place and once Remus had all given them a going over of their uniforms, they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Death Eater's Attack Again!**_

_**Why isn't the Ministry doing anything?**_

_By Zelda Parks_

_News travels fast, especially by Ministry standards, last evening at around four P.M. a muggle family (Father Mother and two children) were found dead by their wizarding neighbor. Mr. Starks contacted the Ministry and Auror's were sent out at once._

_By the evidence found, the family was tortured cruelly before they were murdered. It is estimated the two hundred thousand muggles have died during this war and nothing can be done to stop the Death Eater's that are wreaking havoc on their society._

_But what of the Ministry of Magic? What are they doing?_

_Not a word has been said about this families death's; only that the Ministry is working hard to get the perpetrators, however, it looks as if they are doing nothing!_

_Miss Estelle Potter (Head of the Auror Division) had this to say: _

"_I regret that innocent lives have to be taken. I for one believe those murderer's to be nothing but that! Their actions speak louder than their words and they are cowards! I shall not stand by and let the Muggles die like this. The murderer's will be caught and they will be sent to Azkaban for life, or worse, for the Dementor's kiss…" _

_At least Mrs. Potter has her priorities straight, she is hell bent on getting the Death Eater's and putting them away for life, let us hope the Minister Fudge takes after her example…_

James put the paper down, "Well, Mum sure does know what she wants,"

"I like you're Mum, she nice," Sirius said.

"Hmmm…." Remus read the rest of the article, "I hope that they don't attack you're family next, James,"

"If they do, they will have hell to pay, Mum and Dad were top of their class when it came to Charms, Transfiguration and Defense," James shrugged.

"Do you think that those Death Eater's will go after you're family?" Peter asked.

"Probably,"

"Oh, here is a list of Wizards and their families that have died!" Remus said. The others lent in closer to have a look.

_**Henrietta Evan's (45)**_

_**John Paul Evan's ( 49)**_

_**Died, September 15, both were Muggles and lived a peaceful life, one daughter goes to Hogwarts while the other goes to a Muggle school. Both were loving parents.**_

_**Benjamin O. Pettigrew (50)**_

_**Died bravely while fighting off Death Eater's when the Pettigrew home was attacked last summer, Mrs. Pettigrew and her only son were out for the day and so escaped a horrible death.**_

_**Bernadette M. Lupin (51)**_

_**Died December 25 while spending a quiet Christmas at home in the South of France, her only son goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Lupin diedfive years previously while on assignment.**_

There were more names, but the boys could not pursue the paper any longer.

"This is why we do what we do, so that every one can have happy memories," Sirius muttered.

"Yes, exactly," James agreed, Remus couldn't say anything he was choked up, he fingered the heart locket that had been given to him by Dumbledore when he had learned of his Mother's death, Bernadette Lupin was the most loving person in the world and had instilled the same in her son.

"Let's get to class, this is getting depressing," Peter said suddenly. The boy's left their breakfast half finished.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Transfiguration was one of the most exciting classes in all of Hogwarts. Well, as far as Black, Potter and Lupin were concerned, Pettigrew was simply horrendous at it and every one knew it! Pettigrew would sometimes blow up whatever he was transfiguring, which was why Professor McGonagall would never give him a live rat to practice with when she would set them transfiguring rats into mice and so on and so forth.

However, the story was completely different with Black, Potter and Lupin, once they successfully transfigured something; they would try and out do themselves, which they succeeded at as well.

The boy's stopped their whispered conversation as Professor McGonagall walked into the room, she wore red tartan robes and wore one of her most favorite broaches; it was a simple gold lion and on the back were the initials _MWPP_.

"Today, we will be transfiguring these apples," McGonagall produced a basket out of thin air, "In too bananas, they aren't in the same group but since you are fifth years, I don't doubt that you can at least get the outside right," she said.

The apples were passed out and each went to work on transfiguring theirs. James looked long at his apple, he always did that before transfiguring anything, he called it "Becoming one with it," which Sirius thought was load of crap…and said so!

With a wave of his wand, James tapped the apple, it turned yellow but did not take on the shape of a banana. Sirius, however, had the shape but not the color.

"Well, this is a fine howdy-do," he muttered.

"It's only harder because the apple and banana don't even have the same consistency," Remus explained.

"Than how come you got it right?" Peter asked, his apple was still an apple but it looked a bit yellow in color, though one could hardly tell.

"It's the shape and color, but the inside is still apple," Remus sighed.

By the end of class, Peter had not been able to produce a banana from his apple and so McGonagall set the whole class an essay on how Transfiguration groups of things. The boy's, however, did not mind, they were skilled at Transfiguration and Remus would probably research as soon as possible and let the others look over his notes.

"How come we had so much trouble with that?" Sirius asked as they walked down an empty corridor.

"It isn't easy," Peter said.

"That is what you said when we…" James looked around, but saw nobody, however that did not mean that someone wasn't listening.

"…When we did you-know-what, and that took a year," James finished.

"This will probably take a couple of weeks, at the most," Remus said.

"Let's go before Filch catches us, he is always looking for excuses to give us detentions," Sirius said, and so, the boy's made their way to their next class, all the while pursuing their earlier whispered conversation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Professor Slughorn was not happy, he was by no means a very mean Professor, he didn't give a damn what a house did, as long as there was no playing around in his class. However, when the class consists of Slytherins and Gryffindor's, one had to wander at why he hadn't tried to dissuade any trouble makers at the start of the year.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Slughorn glared.

"We didn't do anything!" Mr. Black replied, a bit perturbed but not bothered by the incident at all. Currently, the class was snickering, but it really couldn't be helped, with the Slytherin Head of House dress up in a purple polka dotted dress with a red hat with a scary looking vulture on top, it was very funny.

"Detention, tonight, eight o'clock and don't be later!" Slughorn yelled. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black only nodded, but they looked especially…_thrilled_ at having gotten detention, but Slughorn dismissed the looks for dismay. He wasn't usually this put out by his students but transfiguring his robes into women's clothing went far beyond the point that someone should mess with him.

Slughorn then set the potions directions on each desk, and then he went to the desk to try and get his clothes to normal; but…the purple polka dots only turned red. Slughorn made a sound that sounded as if a truck was running him over, he marched up to the two Gryffindor trouble makers.

"All right! What did you do?"

"Us?" James Potter looked up at the Potions Professor.

"We didn't do a thing," Sirius chimed in, both had very innocent expression on their faces. Slughorn made a sound of disbelief.

"You get one week of detentions, both of you!" Slughorn said, before going off to try and transfigure his womanly clothes into something more appropriate for a male.

James and Sirius snickered, they sent a discreet thumbs up to Remus and Peter who sat a row behind them; the plan was working!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, the two Marauders (though no one knew that Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot were actually James Potter and Sirius Black) stood side by side in front of the potions ingredients cupboard. They had broad smiles on their faces.

"This is great! Ol' Slughorn will never know what hit him!" Sirius whispered.

'Let's look like we're working and pinch what we need as we go," James said. The boy's went to work 'organizing' the cabinet, when in reality they had other plans in mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus looked up from his book when his two friends came into the room; Peter was looking over his Transfiguration homework, but he stopped as well to see what the older boy's were doing.

"Did you get what we need?" Remus asked.

"It was so easy! He gave us the job of organizing the Potions cabinet!"

"Got all that we need! How long will this potion take?" Sirius asked.

"It'll take two weeks, but that is plenty of time because Christmas is in two weeks….and I was thinking…." Remus trailed off.

"Oh…?" Sirius gave a look to James.

"Am I thinking what Sirius is thinking about what you're thinking?" James asked Remus.

"Maybe," Remus smirked.

"Oh, I love the way you think!" Sirius clapped his hands.

"And to think that they gave you the position of Prefect and here you are helping us out," James shook his head.

"Well, you know what they say, everyone has to have fun," Peter piped up.

"We have to plan this perfectly, there are a lot of holes and I don't want to be caught," Remus said. The boy's gathered about the fire and talked late into the night about their next big prank!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since the war was in full swing, not many of the students of Hogwarts went home for the holidays; it was considered that the school was better protected and so the students remained. Not that many went home in the first place, Remus had no where to go during the holidays, well, not until after his Mum died, and usually he would go with Peter or James. Sirius tended to stay at school for as long as possible, which meant any holidays that he could fit in between the beginning of school and summer.

The Marauders wandered out into the winter wonderland that was supposed to be the Hogwarts grounds. They talked lightly and laughed at any mishaps that their arch nemesis (Snivellus) had that day, (courtesy of the Marauders, of course).

"What do you all do for Christmas? I've never been able to visit during this holiday," Sirius asked as he feel to the ground and began to move his arms and legs out to his sides and back again. The other boy's followed Sirius example. With their heads close together in a circle, they could all see the sky and talk to each other without having to look up.

"Mum always used to make cookies, she made Werewolf cookies fro Santa Clause each year, she would decorate them too, some had green collars and some were dressed up as Santa Clause himself, I'd pretend that they were actually cuddly, and not dangerous around this time of year because they should be just as happy as everyone else," Remus explained.

"My Dad likes to hang up the lights! He likes anything Muggle and insists on using muggle lights hooked up to a generator that'll turn the lights on and off without the use of magic! Mum say's its archaic, but Dad doesn't care," James laughed.

"My Mum set's the tree on fire," Peter said.

"WHAT!" the other three boys sat up quickly, Peter didn't bother.

"She tried to put muggle lights on the tree one year, she forgot about the elektrickity…"

"Electricity," Remus corrected.

"Yes, that! Anyway, Mum forgot about the Elecktrickity thing and when she tried to light the lights by magic, the tree went up in flames,"

"Does she do that every year?" James asked.

"Yes, she has a very short memory, you see and so she does the same thing like ten times a day," Peter shrugged.

"What about you, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"I usually have to sit through a grand dinner with loads of relatives that I don't remember but who don't mind in belittling me just by what Mother has told them," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry mate, at least this year we all get to spend it together!" James said.

"In a few days, the potion will be done and we can put our plan to action, mind though, we'll have to fall to our own prank as well because if we don't everyone will know who Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are," Remus said.

"This is going to be the best Christmas I have ever had," Sirius said. They all got up from the snow and brushed themselves off, and then they headed back to the castle, intent on getting some hot chocolate and warm themselves by the fire in the common room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the Christmas Eve, and all through the castle, not a ghost was stirring, not even Peeves the Poltergeist bothered to put his mayhem idea's to use; however, Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs did not bother to go to bed this night. They had plan's to put into action, huge plans to say the least!

"This is Brilliant, Mr. Padfoot," Mr. Wormtail said as he stirred the contents of the cauldron counter clock wise. Mr. Padfoot smiled at his young friend.

"Thank you, Mr. Wormtail, now, Mr. Moony…do you have the last ingredient for this ingenious potion?"

"Why, Mr. Padfoot indeed I do," Mr. Moony said and handed a vile of green slime to Mr. Padfoot.

"Gentlemen, tonight, we embark on an adventure in order to give our fellow students and Professor's hell, are you ready for the up and coming Christmas mayhem?" Mr. Prongs asked, eyeing his fellow prankster's.

"Mr. Padfoot has decided that a bit of Christmas Cheer is in order,"

"Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Padfoot and would like to inform both Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs that he can not wait to get this finished in time to see what morning shall bring,"

"Mr. Wormtail would like to inform the other that if we do not add the last ingredient that the potion will be ruined…"

"Oi! Idiot! Put it in!"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to be so snarky!"

"This coming from the rat!"

"Shut up you two!"

'Hurry up, next stop! The kitchens!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The scarlet envelope appeared in front of McGonagall's face; she was livid when she saw the emblem of _MWPP_ on it, she wandered what they got out of playing such…pranks on the students body!

Currently, the students were screeching, waddling, mooing, and saying some very stupid things, and talking backwards, but…that was not all, oh no! not at all! The mayhem on Christmas evening was all that she had to go on, students floated in the air, while mooing or some such nonsense, other had been transfigured in chickens (Purple with pink polka dots) and were running around squawking in dismay, and other students tried anything they could in order to get their friends to normal, but it wasn't working!

McGonagall pointed her wand into the air and a loud BANG echoed through the Great Hall; McGonagall opened the letter and started to read, she was sure that everyone needed to hear what the prankster's had to say.Then she started to read it out loud...

_Dear fellow students and Professorhead's!_

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to congratulate you on another well done Christmas, and would also like to congratulate ourselves on a prank well done._

_Mr. Moony would like to Inform Professor McGonagall that the transfiguration charms will wear off…in a few hours!_

_Mr. Wormtail would like to Inform Professor Slughorn that the potion will wear off in a few day's…if it was made right, however, he doubts that it was! (snicker)_

_Mr. Padfoot would like to tell off Mr. Moony and Mr. Wormtail for letting Marauder secrets slip to authority figures!_

_Mr. Prongs would like to inform everyone that Mr. Moony, Mr. Wormtail and Mr. Padfoot are all smarmy gits and should shut the bloody hell up!_

_With that in mind, Please enjoy you're Christmas!_

_Courtesy of the Marauders_

**00000000000000 THE END 00000000000000**

A/N – Okay, I guess the prank wasn't all that original, but I couldn't get anything else to come to me so….I guess we're stuck with that! Secondly, this is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed _Harry Potter and the Story of Secret's!_ I love you guy's!

Oh, I guess this could be considered cannon, but it could also be considered AU which would fit with my other story SoS. But, that's up to you, I guess it could be read either way!

Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!

Ta,

Poppy


End file.
